


The Edge

by thebestfairymom



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Cliffhangers, Cousins, Darya is baby she doesn't deserve this, Dysfunctional Family, Family Issues, Kira tries her best, Other, and Winnie can go choke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebestfairymom/pseuds/thebestfairymom
Summary: "Winnie - STOP - She can't - She can't swim!"Winnie simply tilted her head only slightly, with a soft sigh. "That's what I'm counting on."
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character/Original Female Character





	The Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Cliff hanger, hanging from a cliff, and that's why it's called cliff hanger. I feel so bad- But like, I've had this written for a while. 
> 
> But essentially, Winnie always felt Kira chose their cousin Darya over her. Kira's choices to try to protect Darya from the horrors they all faced at home, caused Winnie's anger to turn violent.

Kira was standing in the quarry with Darya and Winnie, Winnie had been yelling at them as well as hurling insult after insult at Darya, who just stood there with her arms crossed. 

Kira was the one who stepped between Winnie and Darya, since Darya was a little too close to the edge of the quarry for Kira's comfort. 

"You're choosing her over me, Kira really? Her, our cousin over your own sister?" Winnie laughed, a bit hysterically as she took a step towards Kira. 

But Kira didn't flinch, simply staring down her younger twin. "I would choose Darya over you any day, Winnie. You're the one who made things this way." Kira's voice was eerily calm, arms folded over her chest. 

"I didn't want you two to make any kind of choice- You're sisters- Please-" Darya spoke softly, but silences automatically when she saw Winnie's glare. 

"You didn't want, you didn't want- Ugh. You're such a fucking martyr, always so much better than everyone else." Winnie spat, her hands trembling. 

One moment  
Too quick 

Neither Kira nor Darya saw it coming as Winnie shoved Kira away and grabbed a hold of Darya's shirt. Kira tumbling over the gravel, as she was trying to push herself back up. "Winnie - STOP - She can't - She can't swim!" 

Winnie simply tilted her head only slightly, with a soft sigh. "That's what I'm counting on." Dropping Darya to her feet, and with one quick shove Winnie sent Darya off the quarrys edge. 

"NO," As Kira moved quickly, sliding across the gravel and grabbing Darya's wrist. Tweaking her own shoulder in the process, so she was having difficulty keeping a grasp on Darya as she dangled over the edge of the quarry. 

"Kira- i can't- I can't-" Darya stared up at her cousin with wide, frightened eyes. Tears spilling over the edge, she was so terrified. 

Kira shook her head, as she tried to brace herself with her other hand, "Hold on, just a little longer-" but Kira shrieked as Winnie stepped on her arm, "Darya hold your breath, HOLD YOUR BREATH." 

And Darya slipped from Kira's grasp, holding her breath as she fell into the cold dark water below.


End file.
